


Gladnis One-shot

by AkamiSaint



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Footjob, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkamiSaint/pseuds/AkamiSaint
Summary: Just a simple, sexy, kinky, smutty one-shot with a lot of foreplay and under the table teasing. and Gladio and Ignis doing too much teasing.





	Gladnis One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This took me an entire year to write since last Valentine's Day. I posted this on my wattpad @Dinkerdoodle a week or 2 ago and had no idea how to use AO3 so here we go for my first of many fanfics to be uploaded here hopefully.

This is a Final Fantasy XV fanfiction. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney...? ( For sure Square tho)

WARNING AND DISCLAIMER.

If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy), gay sex or kinky shit I advise to leave now and go fuck off. I don't care for people who only come to complain. It's not my fault you clicked the wrong story.

Other than that. For those who are staying, enjoy this kinky, smutty, under the table teasing gay shit between Gladiolus and Ignis. ;)  
————  
Gladio strides into the kitchen when his senses catch the aroma of baked meat for dinner and a mix of sweetness from the dessert Ignis is preparing for after dinner. "Mmm... Whatcha cookin' there Iggy?" Gladio walks over and peers over Ignis' shoulder to see him cutting up some bars of chocolate.

"Something I'm sure you will enjoy. The other desserts are already prepared for the other two so, you'd better stay back and no fingers in the chocolate." Ignis says lightly smacking Gladiolus' hand away from the melted chocolate in the bowl. Gladio pouts and wraps his arms around Ignis' waist.

Ignis let out what one would call a shriek but with a much darker tone. Ignis peers over his shoulder up at Gladio who has a triumphant smirk on his face as he sticks his finger into the chocolate while Ignis is preoccupied with Gladio's arms around him.

"Gladio, I said no fingers in the chocolate!" He just lets out a belly roar of laughter as Ignis scowls. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry, Iggy. I couldn't resist, the chocolate was calling to me..." Of course.. he would make up some excuse to get his paws in the chocolate, Ignis speculates and sighs defeatedly.

"I know what will cheer you up..." Gladio purrs softly into his ear, making him shudder. Gladio puts down the knife in Ignis' hand and shifts his weight around to face him. He pushes him up against the counter and lifts Ignis' chin up to look at him and leans forward, locking his lips with his soft and sloppily. Ignis doesn't complain and just leans in towards the kiss. He tastes of the chocolate he stole a scoop of.

"Get a room you two... Prompto and I are starving in here. Do your business elsewhere, not in the kitchen like two dogs in heat." Noctis says leaning again the door frame. Ignis looks down in embarrassment. "Y-Yes...my apologies." He says wiping his hands on his apron.

Gladio just roars with laughter and smacks Iggy's ass before walking out. Ignis glares at the buff figure leaving the room. Oh, he's going to get it later. He thought, getting straight back to preparing everything.

\-------

Ignis' POV

After cutting up a few more bars of chocolate to do another batch of homemade pecan/walnut brownies and a small chocolate cake filled with strawberry cream, covered in buttercream frosting for Gladiolus...I put the bowl of melted chocolate that Gladio stuck his fingers into the side so I can use it on the cake and not let it go to waste.

Prompto groans out in the living quarters, spouting about being so hungry he could eat a horse, but of course, you can't eat a horse. That's just inhumane and it may be nutritional in value but you shouldn't eat a horse like that. I sigh and quickly tries to finish cooking as soon as possible to not keep them waiting for too much longer to stop their incessant whining and wailing.

About 45 minutes later, everything is fully prepared and I choose to let them sit to cool down for 10 more minutes. I walk out of the kitchen to tell the others that everything is nearly complete. "Well, the desserts should be fully prepared within the next 10 minutes or so, so, please wait a bit longer for your treats, boys.

His Highness and Prompto groan, which makes me roll my eyes as Gladio just chuckles at the immaturity of the two younger boys in the corner of the room. Typical...

"10 more boring minutes later," as Prompto put it pass by and I call the bunch into the small, compact dining area in the corner of the small living space. How we all manage to fit is beyond me.

I'm just glad that we have separate rooms for the two younger boys to have to themselves. Gladiolus and I share a room for our... intimate affairs we choose to keep behind closed doors as do the other two.

The 3 come barreling into the dining room and sigh in content as they sit down to eat this feast I prepared for this special occasion.

Today is the day after Valentine's Day since we couldn't do anything on the actual date so Noct asked to prepare a small banquet. But we'll worry about that later. (I originally started writing this the day before Valentine's Day in 2018 so, now it's gonna be used for this Valentine's Day lol)

I don't understand why he wants all of us to sit together for a meal for "Valentines Day" since it's a day for lovers but I guess our friendship can be counted as something platonic and somewhat worthy of this I suppose.

The boys start to devour everything they get hands-on like a pack of hungry boars. I roll my eyes and begin to eat myself.

As I go to take my first bite I feel a foot hover over my nether regions and slowly press down into it. I bite my lip and shudder slightly, taking a peek up at Gladio who just pays me no mind and eats his food.

Oh, you sly dog. He starts to press a bit more firm down over my clothed erection and turns his foot slightly. I feel a jolt of electricity course through my body as he rubs in circles, making me harden.

Luckily the boys don't notice my face heating up and lip quivering in pleasure. Gladio smirks as he scarfs down the food on his plate nonchalantly as his foot keeps working it's magic over my hardening member.

My trousers start to tighten as the confines of the tight leather fabric start to take its toll on me. The front of my trousers feels a bit moist as I feel a bit of pre-cum stain the front of my boxers.

I can't take this anymore. He's really trying his luck, isn't he? Well, I won't give him the satisfaction of release.

I slowly trail my own foot over to his side and press into his erection which is already hardened significantly. I smirk as I take a bite of my food when his foot stops in its tracks.

A small groan escapes from his lips and Prompto looks over at him with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and a skeptical look in his eyes. "Are you okay over there, big guy? Not liking Iggy's food now? He's gonna be mad when he hears that." Prompto chirps. Gladio struggles to shake his head as I press my foot a bit firmer on him.

"N-No, I'm just... loving this meat so much I couldn't help...but make some sort of... noise..." He stammers barely forming a coherent sentence and shakily stuffs another bite of meat into his mouth.

A darker smirk forms in the corners of my mouth as I illicit some satisfying reactions from the burly man across from me.

My breath hitches as his eyes lock with mine. His eyes are blown out by arousal and stimulation. His gaze makes my groins stiffen more.

Gladio excuses himself from the table and practically motions me to follow after. I shiver slightly, knowing what's coming next.

I then excuse myself not even moments later and tell the boys to finish up and not eat the desserts until we get back. They just nod and keep scarfing down the food with no mind to us exiting.

I walk out of the dining area and over towards me and Gladio's shared room knowing full well that Gladio is in there.

My cock twitches with excitement in anticipation of what's to come as soon as I open this door.

I gulp and slowly grab the door handle and turn it. Immediately, the door flies open as Gladio grabs me and practically throws me onto our king-sized bed, quickly locking the door.

He turns around with glazed eyes and a dark, arousing expression staining his perfect features. "You really know how to stir me up, don't you specs?" I just stay silent and grin.

He growls low in his throat and slowly walks towards the bed until he is hovering over my slim body. "Well, I had to get back at you for that sneaky act you pulled in the kitchen and everything before."

He leans one knee on the edge of the bed near my hip and leans down close to my reddening face. "You know what's coming next don't you, Ignis?" He says my name in a low gravely tone by my ear, vibrating against the back of my eardrum, sending shivers down my spine. When he calls me by my full name, that's when it's serious.

I slowly swallow the lump that's been stuck in my throat and await his next move.

Roughly pushing me down onto the plush bed, he aggressively pulls at the hem of my belt to jerk it off along with my pants. I bite my lip as he throws my trousers against the wall and pushes his knee into my clothed cock. I moan lightly through chapped lips as he brings his head down to my chest and trails his tongue down my body while reaching up to pinch my hardening nipples.

I moan and grab his hair as his tongue reaches my navel and swirls around, making me shudder before lowering himself ever so slowly downwards. He presses his palm into the bulge in my boxers and lightly kneads it. The slow motions and gestures drive me mad. So, this is his plan? Go agonizingly slow to torture me? If that's how he wants it, I'll return the favor.

I lower my hand down towards his restrained and needy erection through his tight, leather pants and palm at it. He freezes his movements and groans deep in his throat, eyes darting towards my face with a darker expression. I smirk and repeatedly do it as he gets some will back to lean down in front of my boxers and nibble on the bulge.

I gasp and halter my movements to throw my head back as a surge of pleasure pulses through my loins. My other hand instinctively reaches for his hair and kneads through the soft, brown locks as Gladio licks the spot stained with pre-cum. "Gladio..." I grumble low and with unsteady hands, flips us over so I'm on top.

He gazes up at me and roughly grabs my hips. I lean down and capture his lips in a battle for dominance. Gladio moves his hand down my hips to clasp my asscheeks with his fingers going under the lines of my boxers to trace around the ring of my puckered, pink hole. I stop my advances to moan in his mouth, as one of his fingers inserts itself inside.

I lean over his shoulder as Gladio removes his hands from my boxers and slowly begins to slide them down my hips and off me. My exposed cock twitches as it hits the cold air. I grind my exposed erection against his clothed one, causing the friction to harden him even more. He groans deep in his throat and quickly moves his hand to the button of his leather jeans.

I slowly move back to make room for him to unbutton his jeans. He fumbles with the zipper which makes me click my tongue in impatience. I lean my face down over his zipper and drag the zipper down with my teeth, ever so slowly. I can feel his amber eyes piercing the back on my head like a dagger.

I help him out of his jeans and bring my face down to the raging bulge in his boxers. I lick my lips anticipating putting his cock in my mouth. I slowly pull down his boxer, fully unsheathing his enormous cock. My mouth waters at the sight.

I bring my lips to the foreskin on his tip and swirl it down to expose his head. He hisses and brings his hand down into my disheveled hair. I run my tongue up and down his shaft and bring my hand down to fondle his balls.

After 5 agonizing minutes, I release his cock from my mouth with a pop and climb on top of him. He just watches intently, moving his hands back to my hips. I slowly lower my hips and position his erection to my entrance, biting my lips.

His cock slowly enters inch by inch. He clasps my asscheeks as his cock gets fully enveloped in my tight asshole. I moan as I slowly begin to bounce.

He grunts in pleasure and brings his hand up to torturously pinch my left nipple, causing me to bite my lower lip to stifle a moan.

After a few more bounces, he flips me over to lie on the bed, cock still fully sheathed inside me. He pulls out slightly and snaps his hips forward, causing me to see stars.

I grip the bed sheets tightly as he rams into me with the force of a bull. I try to stifle a moan by covering my mouth with the back of my hand. Gladio grabs my wrist and brings my arm above my head, clicking his tongue in displeasure.

"I don't think so Iggy. Those delicious moans will not go to waste." He purrs into my ear, nibbling down and licking my lobe.

I bite my lower lip in an attempt to lessen the temptation to moan but Gladio is having none of it and snaps harder inside me. A loud drawn out moan escapes my lips as I finally let myself succumb to the numbing pleasure.

I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and lock my legs around his waist, his cock inching even deeper inside me. "Fuck!" I swear and almost cum right there.

He chuckles low in his throat and rocks his hips in rhythm to my erratic moans.

As I reach my climax, he reaches down for one last toothy kiss as I spurt all over our chests.

He grunts and thrust a few more times before letting his seed fill me. He falls on top of me panting heavily.

"That was..."

"Hot?" Gladio retorts and I just chuckle, smacking him on the back on the head. "This was a good way to spend the day after Valentine's Day," I say and he just nods. "Yeah.."

——————  
Thank you so much for reading this. It took me a year to write this shit. Good fucking lord. Writer's block is the ultimate cunt.


End file.
